Impressions Under the Weather
by incognitIoN
Summary: He never thought anything special of his little sandwich maker. She never thought anything special of an eccentric customer. Until they did. (Friendship, romance, manipulation and violence. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

He never thought anything special of her. Just another face passing through his day. His little sandwich maker. The best in the business, he would praise. She had a name, of course, he used it– it would be extremely impolite of him not to.

He hadn't gotten a sandwich from that small, undistinguished establishment in a while– planted between an overpriced spirits shop and an old boarded up pawn place (too many robberies with the latter) since Jim Gordon 'killed' him, he never thought about the place since he'd been back.

And the funny thing was that he hadn't thought about sandwiches at all as he made his way past the shop. No, the first thing that came to mind was her laugh.

It wasn't like he had a crush on this girl or she flirted with him or anything. She was merely an employee and he a loyal customer. But she never failed to engage him in conversation, pulling comments here and there whenever he walked in no matter his mood– only because no one did that with him voluntarily. Especially now. It made him pause. It made him turn around and make his way back to that shop.

The sky darkened as a cloud settled in front of the sun and stubbornly refused to move, just as the citizens of Gotham parted the streets to make way for him, his umbrella clipped noisily against the wet pavement making his body vibrate far more than the thunder.

He felt a thrill ache deep in his bones, like a good stretch in the morning, he knew then that this would be a day he would remember for better or worse. Rain started to fall once more and urged him inside, he never liked spur of the moment things, but he would have to make an exception this evening. The desire to see her welling up by the second.

No, he never really thought anything special of his little sandwich maker before.

The lights in the small deli flickered off for a split second, bright blue lightning illuminated the three people inside, their eyes widened like owls at his presence. Despite the heavy rumbling outside it had only been alternating between light rain and drizzling all day. But it seemed to fool most as the streets and shops were usually more crowded around this time. The four walls once a dim, depressing yellow became sickly green as lightning struck once more, casting a rather tall and menacing shadow of Oswald while his eyes roved over the place.

There was an elderly man in the far corner, his dead blue eyes were sunken and set deep into pale, wrinkly skin that was mostly hidden by a scraggly gray beard. The only thing noticeable about the short, stocky man was his dirty, bright yellow raincoat dripping water on the floor. There was a young teen in an red hoodie in the far corner with his back to the door, head low and trance music coming from his headphones which oddly complimented the low serenade of a ballad on the store's radio. The other man behind the counter in his late twenties had a broad, jock-like build with a blonde buzz cut and square jaw, he looked bored but his eyes were alight with secret amusement that Oswald knew all too well before he got pummeled on the school playground. Dressed in uniform –a black apron over a yellow polo shirt with a name tag that read Alex: incredibly boring and predictable, he thought.

Oswald ignored the three men as he stepped more inside, the place looked the same since he'd last been there. The chipped and scratched tables and chairs painted blood red looked uninviting as ever, the heavy smell of mustard and fresh baked bread invaded his senses, and the only face worth seeing in this dump was nowhere to be– ah, there she is, coming from the back, attention completely on untying her apron. He smiled.

No one said a word as he limped over to the counter, a small sound between a snigger and a snort escaped from Alex, no doubt to his awkward gait, and Oswald idly wondered if the man could produce the same noise if he ripped his throat out. But he was in a good mood, back and ambitious as ever, not even the strong, icy breeze or puddles covering Gotham's potholes could get him truly down. "Lovely evening isn't it?" His eyes never straying from his favorite sandwich maker.

Her head rose and dark brown eyes met his and the look on her face shouldn't have been so pleasing to him. Oswald didn't need this, he had more important matters to mull over and he never really thought about it. Never wanted or craved for something so simple as a familiar face other than his mother's. Oswald couldn't afford it, but maybe now he had the luxury to indulge in relationships outside of business or familial matters.

She was kind to him, it wasn't an overt or a deliberate, thought out action, just doing her job is all, but those small moments secretly filed into the back of his mind nonetheless. For what he did not know – but he was beginning to feel an inkling. A desire to play when he wasn't working, however rewarding it was it could be quite tiring, and he felt…a bit bored and at times anxious in the midst of waiting. He was far from an impatient man but he did need to occupy himself. And she had the potential to be the perfect candidate really, not that he had anyone lining up to be his friend.

"Oh! Hey!" Her hunched over frame immediately straightened in delighted surprise, she opened her mouth to spreak but her eyes darted down to his injured leg, she tried to control her shocked reaction but failed. She bit her lip as their eyes met, it was obvious that she was trying to hold in the many questions she had but couldn't and wouldn't say out of courtesy to the customer.

"Not much of an inconvenience as one would think." He patted his leg and let out a breathless laugh.

"Right." She smiled half heartedly still lost in thought, shuffling between her Alex to get closer while tying her apron on once more. " _So_ ," she breathed, "would you like the usual, _sir_?" She spoke the last word cheekily and pulled on a pair of gloves. It reminded him of one of their previous interactions in which he asked why did she refer to him as sir, them being so close to age, she replied it was because of his "awesome" wardrobe that nothing else would do it justice.

"Oh, if it wouldn't be a bother seeing as how you were about to leave." She was shaking her head before he could finish, her expression bright and warm and genuine once more. "Thank you, Maya. Actually, do you have tuna?" Oswald didn't miss the noisy exhale Alex made before leaving to the back room.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She slowly said, her question hung silent in the air.

"You would know, you're always working." She smirked and it spurred him on. "Did you miss me?" He teased.

"Nah, not really." She pulled a face. "Didn't even realize you were gone until someone else mentioned it. I was all pfft that one customer…" She shrugged nonchalantly and turned around to put his bread in the toaster, once heated she returned to the counter, a smile wriggling through her seemingly nonchalant expression.

Oswald shifted down the bar along with her, her deft hands moving quickly but with precision, his eyes never left her. "I'm most certainly going to have to talk to the manager about the quite terrible service here."

"Ha, good luck with that, sir." She wrapped his sandwich up and placed an empty cup in front of him, when he dug his wallet out she waved him away. "It wouldn't be the first time," she explained at his surprised expression. "Just this once." He glanced towards the old man in the dripping raincoat and back to her, she placed a finger over her lips and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Thank you."

Maya curtsied and began untying her apron. "Eh, is no problem, fuh-giddaboutit." She waved him away.

Oswald helped himself to a cup of hot tea, missing the surprise on her face when he didn't make for the door. "Wait…you're eating here?" She leaned her arms on the counter and gestured at the table he set his food on, as if the chair would somehow shame itself into becoming more comfortable. He hummed a positive and nudged the chair with his foot and plopped down. "Oh." Oswald never ate here and she clearly didn't want to pass up the silent opportunity he was allowing her.

But his sandwich maker still managed to surprise him, moving from behind the counter as if she were sneaking out after curfew to make her way over to his place. Her fingers nervously fluttered at her side waiting for him to politely decline, when no such thing happened she grabbed the back of the chair and slid into it.

Oswald grinned. "Lovely company _and_ a great sandwich. My, how things have changed for me." She laughed and color painted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He was momentarily stunned by that which in itself should have been an indicator to how much he wanted to steal a photo of this moment. Her laugh was music so unlike the one playing over the speakers in the shop or drifting through the teenage boy's headphones, it was unrhythmic and bell-like and obscenely from the heart – and suddenly he missed it as if he's been starved and craving it in its absence. He swallowed nervously.

"Oh, stop, my sandwich isn't _that_ good."

"Compared to the way your fellow employees sloppily throw everything together I would have to disagree."

He took a large bite and made an appreciative noise, she laughed again at his antics and threatened to leave him and his sandwich in peace after she got her own cup of tea. Oswald watched Maya move with such ease that her cheerfulness had brought her. Had they always had such easy interactions with one another? He couldn't remember. She clearly did miss him, whether it was because she was interested in knowing more about him or became somewhat oddly attached to every regular he didn't know. He could care less at the moment as she sat back down and slightly closer to him.

Maya was one of those people you would overlook with her soft, soothing voice and open face, rightfully so because she didn't stand out in a bad or good way, but when you chose to spare her a second glance you easily fell into step alongside her. He's seen her go from laid back and joking with customers her age to respectful and subdued around the elderly, it had been a mixture of both with him, she certainly knew how to work around people in her own unobtrusive way. She either wore her long black hair down and or in a ponytail. She always kept make-up to a minimum, no more than eyeliner and lip gloss to compliment her brown skin, and her uniform was slightly baggy around her small frame. She was unremarkable at first glance which was funny because so was he in his three piece suits.

They sat in comfortable silence while he finished eating, her fingers tapping on the table sporadically whilst humming, her eyes flitting to him curiously every now and then. He didn't bait her, curious to see what she'd further say unprovoked. Alex walked out of the back then, scanning the place for any new customers before giving her a curious look, she arched her brow and he escaped to the back once more.

"What…" Oswald looked up and Maya's voice trailed off unsure and eyes wide, he turned towards her and nodded for her to go on. She leaned forward. "Does it hurt?"

"No. And nothing can be done about my leg…I got to go on vacation shortly after however, the countryside was pleasant enough and it cleared my head."

"Ah…well, that's good then." She smiled softly before her eyes widened. "About clearing your mind I mean–not your leg." She fumbled.

"You're too kind." He patted her arm and leaned in close as if he were about to tell her an important secret. His thoughts flashed to all the hardships he recently endured. "You know, it's people like you who are going to make a difference, Maya. I can _see_ it." Maya smiled uncertainly and looked down at her lap and shuffled in her seat at his intense gaze. "I _mean_ it," he continued, "you just have to stay positive is all."

"Everyone always says that. Positive." She smiled and placed a fist under her chin. "When I was at college they would say you have to be dominant, you know? Like a shark…kill or be killed out there in the big world if you want to make it. People like me don't belong out there in that world I guess…" She jabbed a thumb outside and he wasn't quite sure if she was referring to Gotham in particular or the job world. "I guess that's why I'm still here and no longer in college. That and not enough cash." She deadpanned.

" _Nonsense_. A shark is a horrible comparison to yourself, you can be much bigger if you allowed yourself to be." At her confused expression he merely smiled and dug his black, round framed sunglasses from his coat to settle on his face. The cloud that settled in front of the sun earlier had decided to free the star and let it shine for a bit. "Good things come to those who wait. Especially for people like you. I would know." He stood. "Gotham needs more people like that." His smile dropped and his expression turned serious, the cogs in his brain turning slowly to slide into place. "Everyone needs a little push sometimes. A reminder, if you will. To keep moving at your absolute lowest, right?"

"Yeah, I guess they do." She stood with him and stretched, looking out the window hopefully for a dry walk home.

"Oh, trust me, it will happen sooner than you think– for sure." He muttered under his breath before finishing off his tea . "One step at a time, it may not seem like it but," Oswald held up one long, bony finger and watched as she hung onto that last word, "everyday there is progress being made."

Maya picked at a loose thread in her apron, twisting the black bundle nervously in her hands, he found her sudden shyness at his words…cute. "You're right," she laughed breathlessly, "can't argue with that." Her head slowly lifted up and Oswald watched as her eyes darted around the small shop as if she'd forgotten where they were. When they finally settled back on him he smiled.

He gathered his trash in one hand and umbrella in the other. "It was very nice seeing you again, Maya."

"Likewise." She said sincerely.

"See you soon then, Maya." As Oswald stepped outside and made his way down the street, the crowd parting once more just as the sun in the sky as the cloud took its place, he opened his umbrella as a raindrop fell on his nose. "What a beautiful day," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't planned on sitting with him.

She had already clocked out before he arrived. She wanted nothing more than to go home, take a hot shower, and fall into bed. But she stayed. Maya didn't do things like…what she just did. She's chatted with regulars while they ate or she was on her lunch break but she never sat with them, never felt the burst of excitement she had when she saw him. It felt weird at first, almost like seeing an employee or customer in a different store, you don't go up and talk to them, at the most you'd smile and wave hello before awkwardly shuffling off. But something about her odd, eccentric customer always snagged Maya's attention.

He was always so kind and humoured her whenever he came in, the sight of him worried her, and she hoped he would make it home okay. Maya realized that he never did say what exactly happened to his leg, she didn't want to cast any aspersions on him, his injury could have been a work incident or…something worse. She couldn't imagine it thought and felt b

for thinking the worst of him. He didn't seem the type at all. She didn't know if it was the way he dressed, his manner of speaking, or his attitude, but something about him was strangely intriguing and she wanted to know more.

Not that Gotham wasn't full of interesting characters, but she quickly learned to stay away from most of them. Although she grew up in this city she had yet to have any serious firsthand experience of how easily one could find themselves in a troubling situation. ' _Take care of the company you keep_ ' was her parents' mantra to her since she could remember, and being one always eager to please Maya had took that warning to the extreme. If there was ever any threat to her reputation she kicked rocks, it didn't win her any favors among the other kids. She was far from perfect herself, but in Gotham you had to be careful, she's heard of people going down or getting killed for what they thought were small transgressions.

As Maya headed to the back office to gather her things a crisp twenty dollar bill fell out of her apron and onto the ground. That definitely wasn't hers. She frowned. How her customer snuck that in her apron without her noticing she had no idea.

"Dammit…" she picked it up and jogged outside hoping to thank him for the tip but politely decline but he was nowhere to be seen./p

She headed back into the shop and made her way behind the counter when Alex bursted through the back limping very similar to Oswald. Her good mood quickly dissipated. She let out a noise of disgust and her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand, she stormed past him making sure not to touch him. "Not funny, Alex." She grabbed her tote bag from the locker and secured it over her head –much safer than a purse hanging on her shoulder– and slammed her locker loudly failing to halt his laughter.

"Dude," he was doubled over shaking when she exited the back, his eyes scrunched up full of unshed tears of mirth. "What in the hell happened to your boyfriend?" He wriggled his eyebrows. Alex had a tendency to call every odd customer her boyfriend, it was a running joke that started a little over a year ago that she never found funny.

Maya _tried_ to not let him get her riled up any further but he started limping around the room again. "Don't be an ass, Alex! Seriously? How old are you. _Seriously_ Stop it." She shoved past him, hard, he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait, wait…" He breathed in between laughs. "I mean…goodness gracious," he said nasally, placing his free hand over his chest. "How very unkind of me, madame –"

"Don't…" She glowered. "Don't do that, really, he's a nice guy." She shook him off. "You know…maybe Rick will decide to check the cameras one of these days and see how your girlfriend likes to stop by to have regular meetings in the office?"

The laughter died in his throat and he let go of her arm. "Aw, c'mon, Maya! I was just playin'!" She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. He grumbled and moved past her to open the door as if in apology, she smiled tightly and saluted her asshole of an assistant manager goodbye. He already irked her by the fact that he was assistant manager and got paid more than her before he was even promoted, despite her working there longer and actually doing her job. She tilted her head back letting the drops of cool rain soothe her heated face before pulling on her hoodie.

Maya was so glad to see her apartment, it wasn't much, but she and her roommate worked hard for it. And speaking of her roommate…Maya groaned in frustration and disbelief as she turned the knob to find the apartment door unlocked. Making a mental note to remind her roommate that this was Gotham and not the suburbs before killing her she also sent a silent prayer hoping all her stuff wasn't jacked. She squeezed her eyes shut as the door slowly creaked open.

Maya opened her eyes. Everything was in place. Their tiny living room was still in disarray, movies and magazines scattered over the coffee table, the dark green sofa and their flat screen sitting atop the entertainment center. An orange light shining through the patio blinds and lightly dusted over the carpet and hitting the glass vase settled on their kitchen bar. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Maya went through her nightly routine, the shower hotter than usual to fight off the chill the rain brought. When she collapsed on her bed she moaned happily, rolling the blanket around her like a cocoon.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was his face behind her eyelids, blurred as if looking at him from inside the little sandwich shop, rain pattering gently on the roof muffling his words. Her breath hitched as sharp, blue eyes stared intensely her saying pay attention. Her fingers pressed against the cold glass, his hair black as night surrounding him, lips upturned in an easy, confident smile as he spoke, " _good things come to those who wait…good things come…_ "

(°^°)

Morning came too soon and loud for her liking. Not even her blanket could shield her from the sun and the sound of police sirens passing by. She tangled herself from under the covers and hit the snooze button on her alarm rather forcefully before she reluctantly rolled out of bed. Putting on her uniform in record time Maya was hopping on one leg as she slipped on her sneakers when she ran straight into a beefy, hairy leg dangling off the couch.

She fell on her butt. Slowly leaning up using the arm couch for leverage she found the owner of the leg sprawled under her roommate. She clenched her jaw and flipped on the light. Off. On. Off. On. Until their faces scrunched up in confusement– unfortunately Julia's boyfriend slept like a _rock_.

"Maya?" Julia yawned, pulling and smoothing down her small black dress. "What are you doing?"

"Julia," she placed her hands on her hips going into mother mode, her roommate rubbed her eyes and pouted. "Julia, honey," Maya slowly drew the words out in a faux cheerful tone. "You left the door unlocked _again_ last night. This is the third time in two weeks, I know we don't have much but let's try to hold onto the little things that we do have, please?"/p

Julia squinted at her through her messy blonde hair, she shakily clambered over her boyfriend that was way too tall and big for their tiny couch. "'Kay, mom." Maya rolled her eyes. "You should have ditched work, it wass _so_ fun last night." She smiled sleepily and patted Maya on her shoulder making a beeline for the kitchen. "We're going to the club tonight. Come join us."

"No, I'll pass, thanks." She muttered, still glaring at their guest who was still sleeping. He looked like a total frat boy with his cap covering his eyes, dressed in a button down, blazer, and blue jeans. If you were going to dress nice at least commit to it and not throw on some horrible, young entrepreneur type outfit, looking as if he were trying to sell a faulty product or sold out tickets to a concert.

"Ugh. _Lame_!" Julia threw her hands up. "You always pass. How do you know what's going on in the world if you don't go out!?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not going to find news on the latest world disasters in the club. Besides, someone has to pay the bills around here." Julia hasn't had a steady job in months, not because she couldn't get one, she was too smart for her own good and once she figured out how one thing worked she was on to the next.

"Chill, I've got you." Julia handed her a cup of coffee, it was cold and too sweet but she gulped half of it down anyway.

"You always say that at the _last_ minute–"

"Mm-hm, and who always got you?"

Maya sighed and tried to stop the smile that was forming on her lips.

"You do… _but_ you can't be lucky all the time." She pointed her finger accusingly. "I'm always hyperventilating on the last day because _someone_ …" Julia ignored her so Maya poked her in the arm, "likes to do things last minute."

Julia came over to hug Maya and she playfully turned away and stuck her nose in the air, Julia wrapped her arms around her anyway, and after a few seconds she gave in. "You worry too much, Maya."

"I'm trying to get gray hair, I heard it's coming back in style."

"I think I see one right now." Julia mock gasped and they both laughed.

"Okay...now _kiss_." Both girls turned their head to Julia's boyfriend (she didn't bother learning his name or the one before him) and he puckered his lips and smacked them together. Julia laughed and Maya flipped him off, the two had only been seeing each other for a few months and she couldn't wait for Julia to kick this loser to the curb.

Julia tried to rest her head on Maya's shoulder but she swiftly moved away and laughed as her friend grumbled. "Go get in the bed." Maya thought she heard another "yes mom" but she ignored it as she hurriedly headed to the door. "And make sure The Hulk goes with you before he puts a permanent dent in the couch. Later!"

Maya hated nothing more than pulling a night shift and then having to be there in the morning the day after. It's not like she wasn't the only employee, favoritism was a cold hearted bitch. She really needed a car. Or a bodyguard. Whichever was cheaper. Something to feel secure as she walked down the foggy, nearly deserted streets of Gotham at seven in the morning. She had a taser though, always fully charged and by her side should someone jump out at her. She thought of demanding Julia's boyfriend to drive her in his car since she seemed to have somehow agreed for him to practically move in. The trouble wouldn't have been worth it though, she'd probably get there walking faster.

She did manage to make it on time, which was really a double edged sword, now having to wait alone for Alex to arrive. She sighed and dug in her bag pulling out a book, she always had an emergency book in her bag, this one unfortunately was a crime novel. She snorted, what are the chances of someone offing her while she was reading about a character getting the same treatment? The police would have a good laugh at that one over a box of donuts. She tapped the book on her thigh as she looked around the area, she scowled, it was way too foggy to see clearly.

Maya leaned her head back against the wall and took out her phone, where the hell was Alex? She wasn't the super paranoid type but this side of town was getting pretty bad lately and there was an heavy feeling settling in her chest. The sound of sirens –which were always prevalent around here– did nothing to ease her mind.

She bit her thumb and looked around nervously. It was too quiet. The type of silence that made you freeze in trepidation, your brain running on ancient instincts, yelling at you to fight or flight because it sensed danger around the corner. The fog seemed to move closer toward her. There wasn't a person or a car in sight. But she felt she wasn't alone. Suddenly, a gust of wind that sounded like an exhale in her ear made her jump.

She headed to the alley. She thought it was so cliché' but if she had to she'd sit behind the garbage dump by the back door and risk smelling like spoiled ham and mustard. It was a bettee than the wide, empty space in front of her, surrounded by buildings so tall it felt as if they were leaning closer and closer to eventually fall on top of you made her breath stop short. She tried to call Alex not for the first time she got there. He never answered his phone. She stomped her foot– childish yes, but she was tired and anxious.

She stepped on something and it nearly took her down. She would be her own murderer at this point. Maya looked down and lifted her foot. _It was Alex's name tag_. Her heart sped up. It could have been an old one, everyone lost their name tag now and then. But her instinct was telling her different. She swallowed nervously and clutched her phone tighter. She moved deeper into the long, narrow alley. A bird cawed in the distance and the sound of police sirens were far away now. Her breathing sounded loud in her ears. Her entire body tensed up. Heart pounding. And then the smell hit her. The stench of copper thick in the air. She held her breath as she stepped closer to the dumpster. She squeezed her eyes shut, her mind…it was just playing tricks on her. Corner of the eye illusions brought on by her overactive imagination.

Maya's legs wobbled as she slowly turned to face the dumpster, she stumbled back, a choked moan escaped through her lips and as she inhaled it burned her lungs, stung her eyes– cold and dry and rotten.

Alex was propped against the dumpster, his eyes closed and body sprawled out unnaturally, blood pooled around him and the black, wet gravel. Her body closed in on itself and she let out a small whimper, her eyes blinked furiously to hold back tears, the reality of what she was seeing. She tried to call out, yell for help, only a sob came out. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. Maya just saw him last night. He was laughing. Smiling. This wasn't real. No. It's _real_. The smell, his pale, lifeless skin, and the blood on her white sneakers– his blood. When…when did this happen? Last night? Was he taking out the trash? Was he here all along? Or did it just happen...

Her mouth opened and closed, her head felt dizzy. She had to get away. She stepped back into something…something soft and warm. Maya stopped breathing. Heavy hands dropped on her shaking shoulders. Her mind went completely blank as her ears rung and vision blurred, her entire body had shut down, like prey unconvincingly playing dead under its predator.

" _Maya_?"

At his voice –the loveliest voice she'd ever heard– she turned into his arms, his warmth, into the darkness and safety of his coat and away from the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perhaps_ he should have covered the body. He didn't expect _her_ to come across it. He really didn't. But what's done is done. And maybe it was for the best as she stood close to him, her warmth and adrenaline radiating off of her and threatening a smile on his face.

It definitely wouldn't be her last time seeing a dead body.

Not that Oswald planned to go slicing them up left and right in her company, but she was bound to see him at work in the near future. But…small steps, he told himself. He had to go about this differently, she was so normal, not a cop or a thug or a crime boss. It made him shiver. Made him _feel_. This moment will be one of many new things she'll experience if she stuck with him.

The manager arrived before the police, a big, hairy man with weak, baggy eyes and tired shoulders. Curious passerby had started to form around the area asking questions and snapping photos after the police set up. And the fog slowly rose like a curtain as they all played their part. As much as he loved the well-timed spotlight nowadays he stayed in the shadows while Maya answered questions, trembling hands betrayed her impassive expression and he had a strong urge to reach out to her.

"Let me escort you home." They were alone in a corner of the shop, away from flashing reds and blues and hard, inquisitive faces.

For a moment she looked tempted to say yes but to his disappointment her eyes flashed to the distraught manager. "But…" Maya bit her lip.

"There's nothing else you can do here." Oswald held out his arm and she hesitated before grasping it tightly. The streets were filled now and moved with a rhythm like bees at work. A strange mixture of smoke, sweat, perfume, and hot dogs washed over them in waves. The sound of tires screeching could have been a getaway car or a close hit and run, it wouldn't slow many down as they complained about being late or their plans for the day.

That could have been you, you know." He spoke slowly, devoid of any emotion, gauging her reaction. "Whoever did this may come back. Maybe you should start looking for someplace better. Safer."

"Yeah," she mumbled, her attention on several who passed by them with curious glances focused mostly on himself. "I feel so stupid." Maya sighed. "If you were the killer I would have been next. You're right." She laughed humorlessly. "Everyone always talk about not freezing up in situations like that. I guess it's different when you really experience it. Do you know why someone would do that to him?"

"Who knows? He had a side job?" Oswald's hand flapped against his side. "He could have been involved in something, perhaps even something larger than him and he couldn't keep his mouth shut." He spoke the last words a little lower, missing the curious look Maya sent him. Oswald would have threw Alex in the trash where he belonged if he weren't so heavy.

"The police have nothing to go on and the tapes were erased." She huffed irritably, the sound carried over and away the wind. "Maybe…maybe…ugh, nevermind. I-it's stupid."

"What is it?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to have erased the tapes because of…something I said to him yesterday night." Her voice rose and shook at that horrible realization and Oswald chuckled.

"That's cute but _no_." He mused. "It's not your fault, Maya. It's like a, uh," his eyes darted up and he hummed thoughtfully. "A series of events. You were just another event in his own demise, really, an insignificant one. There comes a point in time where you are the sole master of your own fate, and you have to take notice of the events around you both small and large. He failed himself. It doesn't really matter what you said in the end. It couldn't have prevented what he did or didn't do for himself, his own flaws and weaknesses made him a target. And when something _larger_ with intent and purpose came along he couldn't know that it's far ahead of the game then he was."

"So…you're saying it was his _own_ fault that someone else murdered him?" She arched her brow. "Is that how you view it?"

"Things aren't so black and white. Especially in this city. There's merely opportunity, and for someone an opportunity arose."

"I don't believe that." Her hand slipped away from him and her steps slowed.

"Yes you do."

"Oh?" She stopped and he did as well, turning around to face her, clearly angered by his words.

Oswald's smile fell. "Well, don't you?" He stuttered, trying to backtrack his mistake.

"There are circumstances but I still believe in good and bad." She said heatedly. "Say, you're starving…you can either be the guy that–that murders someone for a sandwich, steal money for it, or the guy that discreetly places the sandwich in his coat pocket and get out. Obviously, all scenarios are illegal but there's a line you _shouldn't_ cross no matter how bad–"

"You said it yourself." He stepped forward and frowned. "It's either kill or be killed if you want to make it to the top."

"Yeah," she crossed her arms. "But it was a _metaphor_ I wasn't talking about actual _murder_!" Her eyes widened as if to say "really?" and several people stopped nosily. Oswald pressed a hand to her back and urged her to start walking again. This time it was his hands that shook, he didn't intend to upset her. But he also couldn't take back his words even if he wanted to.

"So, what do you do then? Out in the world of kill or be killed."

"I… _freelance_." He said, keeping his tone light. "And I am rather successful, might I add."

At her silence he looked down at her pinched face and inwardly winced but then she laughed. It was a laughter without any bitterness or contempt to it, and his heart fluttered erratically like a baby bird learning to fly.

"That makes sense." Maya leaned into him and sighed. "You're impossible is what you are!"

"I do try."

Most of their walk was filled with lighter conversation mainly supplied by her and he didn't find himself bored. Maya had started talking about Gotham and the improvements that could be made throughout the city, he'd never seen her speak with such passion, when she was angry she had pulled away and was rather closed in on herself despite her rising voice. When she was at work she merely went with the flow of things. But now she talked and gestured animatedly about fundraisers for children at risk on the streets, utilizing unused buildings, and the corrupt cops' effect on communities. And she _listened_ to him, they didn't agree on everything but she listened nonetheless, picking apart and expanding on his thoughts and ideas and no one's ever done that. The flow of his words picked up along with hers while their pace slowed. And it was _fun_. Before he could weigh in on some more heavier topics she brought up they had reached her apartment building. If he made an half hearted excuse to take the elevator up with her (he did say he would escort her home and not to her building) neither said anything.

"Do you live here alone?"

"I live here with my friend who didn't leave the door unlocked this time. Yay us." Maya pushed it open and his eyes darted inside her place taking in all he could see, noting that last bit of information, not that he had difficulty in picking a lock. Maya turned back around to face him looking as put out as he felt now that they've reached their destination.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"It was no problem. You really shouldn't walk alone to and from work." He thought of reaching forward and smoothing her hair down, but he didn't want to frighten her off by his growing attachment. Instead, he stepped closer so that she was forced to raise her head to look up at him – he savored her tiny intake of breath and her scent...now he knew was permeated in the apartment as well…how ill fitting. Oswald dug into his pocket, his fingers brushing up against her bare arm, and procured a slip of paper.

"Here. If you ever need someone to walk you or to talk to, not about today." He paused awkwardly. "Well, I mean, you _can_! About today. And just anything else if you…" He trailed off as she plucked it from his fingers with a flourish and wrapped her arms around him. She was hugging him. Her hands splayed firmly across his back burning a hole through his suit, soft, dark hair invaded his face tickling his lips and nose, and he could feel her cheek turning up into a smile that was pressed against his neck. He didn't have time to react for she quickly stepped away and closed the door on his reddened, slack jawed face.

(°^°)

Maya opened the fridge and stared inside at an empty pitcher of what should have been water, a bottle of ketchup, a small box of takeout (evidently orange chicken going by the hard sauce sticking underneath it), and a jar of pickles. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at those jar of pickles, but when she came to she shivered and closed the fridge firmly, rattling the little contents it had inside. She was certain Julia's boyfriend – whose name she still couldn't place – had taken the last of the spaghetti they made for dinner last night. She cheerfully wished he choked on a meatball.

She thought about walking to the nearest corner store but it was already dark out, and the image of her now dead assistant manager weakened her legs. Maya roughly ran her fingers through her hair and trudged back into her room. Suddenly, she remembered her gracious twenty dollar tip, she dived for the bed to search for her phone. Maya groaned, she could have sworn it was here! She resorted to impatiently shaking the covers until she heard a satisfying dull thud on her floor.

Going through her phone for take-out she thought of Oswald, it had been three days since the incident. Her thumb hovered over his name like a lifeline. It's not that she didn't have anyone else to talk to about what happened, Julia was sympathetic, and Maya was game to get a little wasted in honor of him even though Alex had been a bit of a jerk. However, she couldn't get that day out of her mind, her stomach still felt queasy at the thick stench of garbage and blood.

She had other friends and loved to hang out with them when everyone's mess of a schedule was free. But she couldn't remember a time where she had a moment with one of her friends – _a serious one_ – this wasn't high school anymore, whenever a troubling situation arose it was met with a half hearted reply or awkward silence. She could understand that people had their own problems to deal with it but Maya needed _more_.

They just needed to branch out and remember what it's like to be around different people and have new experiences. Oswald would listen. She had a feeling that he didn't take relationships lightly. Maya fell onto the couch and turned on the television getting lost in a mediocre sticom. Her phone tapped against her palm as she wracked her brain on what to say.

 _'Hi! It's Maya. Just wanted to let you know that I didn't shrivel into a puddled mess or the killer stabbed me in the shower Hitchcock style!'_

She pressed send and instantly regretted it, she should really save the morbid jokes until after they got acquainted more.

Her phone pinged right away making her heart race. Pounding on the front door startled her off the couch. It was the pizza guy. She'd never understand uneven slices (the chaos they brought to a family dinner) but she was thankful for them now as she ripped away the biggest piece. While settling comfortably on the couch her phone pinged once more and she fished it out.

 _'I am thrilled to hear that, Maya! Good for you.' 'How's your weekend going, may I ask?'_

 _'Thanks. It's going okay, have the house all to myself and a huge box of pizza to keep me company.'_

 _'That is horrible.'_

 _'And is yours any better, sir? The company?'_

 _'Very much so.'_

 _'Lucky you.'_

 _'Not always. Why do you think I have you in my sight, dear._

 _'I'm terrible company. I don't entertain, never got the hang of it.'_

 _'Darn…you thwarted me. My evil plans of creating upstanding hosts and hostesses are completely in shambles now.'_

 _'…I knew it.'_

 _'I will have to ask kindly now if you're free to accompany me on a night out next weekend so that I may entertain you?'_

Maya grinned and toyed with the phone in her hands, her excitement dulled though at how fast this was moving. Was this good or bad? Should she accept his invitation when it would just be the two of them? Could she trust him? Maya ignored it, there was no reason for her sudden anxiety. Was there? What would she tell him? Um, sorry, can't hang with you next week. I feel as if you're moving too quickly and I need a friendship ring first! She snorted. These situations alway came awkward to her, most of her relationships usually involved a third party and it had always been that way. They had always been intiated by an outgoing person (like Julia) or family member or teacher, she couldn't remember the last time she put herself out there. Julia would laugh if she could hear her thoughts right now, it sounded as if she were scouting potential boyfriends.

 _'I would like that very much.'_

(•v•)

"What, my dear son, has you so captivated, hm?"

Oswald pressed send and shoved the phone into his pocket. "I made a new friend mom."

Gertrude smiled fleetingly. "Another one? _My_ , you are quite popular now, yes? My little boy…but…this worries me, you know. All these new friends can't be good, they want something always when you have something, and I haven't met a single one of them." She tsked and eyed her son.

Oswald leaned his head back against the cushion and sighed before looking back at his mother. "Don't worry mom, this new friend of mine has nothing to do with business. It's an…intellectual relationship we have, like a hobby outside of work." He laughed under his breath. "A doll, really, and I can trust her–" he paused. Mentally cursing himself for his error and waited for the inevitable, and as predicted his dear mother's silent was thick as the humid weather tonight.

"A _woman_!?" She exploded, her face red, she rose from her seat to kneel beside him. "It is a woman," she said gravely, placing a hand under his chin she turned him to her. "Oh no, Oswald, no."

"Mother, please," he smiled and shook his head, removing her hand from his jaw he squeezed it reassuringly. "Yes, a _woman_. She is _no_ hussy," he quickly added. "She is a modest girl who works hard. And we are just friends."

"That's how it starts out. _Just_. _Friends_! And then they ensnare you," she gestured by raising her arms mid-waist, "and drag you in for the kill!" She clapped her hands together loudly.

"I can tell you mother, she won't be going in for the kill."

She warned him twice more about relationships with women and left for the kitchen. Oswald took that moment to pull out a rolled up file from his coat. It had been dissapointingly easy obtaining information on Maya Peyton. Her family moved around Gotham a lot when she was younger, toting around their two young children didn't put a dent in their grades however. Both were high achievers and Maya joined several clubs throughout her years until everything began slipping as she got older. Her recent job was the longest she'd ever stayed which was no more than two years. Her family attended group therapy on and off for a few years, nothing strange there, and it held nothing of much interest about Maya herself. She was quiet. _Background noise_. She held no sign of any illness mentally or physically, no suspensions or written letters from school, no altercations or police record or anything unnatural. She was background noise. Just another busy bee going about it's business.

 _No_. Oswald knew that there was something else there. He just had to figure it out. Because he had plans for her– it was all in his mind, each new facet shifting and clicking into place becoming as loud and powerful as Gotham's clocktower. Even the grittiest and smoggiest assets would be filtered and transformed into something efficient and bright. He would make her great and in turn she will fulfill her role graciously. It's what friends did after all. Snapping the file closed on that enticing mystery for another day he followed his ears to the kitchen, his mother whisking cabinets open trying to whip something up for dinner.

"Sit." He took her by the hand and guided her to the table. " _You_ ," he looked pointedly at her, "happen to have an excellent cook for a son and _I_ am going to treat you to dinner tonight. An appetizer, a main course, and dessert of your choosing. His mother placed a hand over her chest and smiled endearingly at him. Oswald grabbed a knife from its set and expertly flipped it in his hand and got to work.

 _You're going to love it._

* * *

 ** _ Notes:_**

 ** _Getting into Oswald's head and how he thinks and sees Gotham (it's unique set) and how he sees other people was a challenge, but I had such fun reading RLT's interviews, he's such a sweetheart. I would love to read my reader's thoughts as well!_**

 ** _Next chapter coming soon and we get to see a glimpse of Oswald's past on his and Maya's outing: "Sounds like a date. Dresses like a date. Blushes like a date. It's a date." Julia laughed as Maya glared._**


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining.

Of course it was raining.

"It's karma." Julia explained. "For not going out clubbing with me." She rolled onto her stomach and watched the precedings from Maya's bed. She had just chosen an outfit, Oswald informed her to dress formally. A black, half sleeved dress with white oval patterns seemed exceptional, not too bland but showy either since she had no idea what he had planned. Her hair was pulled back and she donned simple black flats. Simple.

"Hush." Maya waved Julia away with one hand as she shrugged on a red coat.

"So, who is this guy and where did you meet him? Is it serious? Where's he taking you? Is he cute?"

"Not a date." Maya sing songed.

"Sounds like a date. Dresses like a date. Blushes like a date. It's a date." Julia laughed as Maya glared.

"His name is Oswald, I met him at work, we're just friends, I don't know it's a surprise, and…" Maya turned around avoiding Julia's stare. "It's not a date!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

A knock on the door had both eyeing the other before Julia sprinted to it, Maya quickly at her heels. She rocked on her heels anxiously as her friend deliberately took her time to look out the peephole. When she finally opened the door they were met with Oswald in an signature three piece suit, umbrella in hand, smiling widely.

"Hello." He nodded his head in greeting.

" _Hi_." Julia drawled, sending inquiring looks to which Maya ignored.

Maya waved. "Hey. Oswald this is Julia, Julia, Oswald."

"A pleasure." He held out his hand and Julia reluctantly took it, surprise etched on her face as her eyes slowly took in Oswald's appearance. Silence hung in the air until Maya cleared her throat and feebly shuffled inbetween the two, praying that her friend would be on her best behavior.

"Are you ready to go?"

Oswald held the back door open for her, it was then she realized that someone was in the driver's seat. Maya slid in and Oswald followed. "You, uh, have a driver?"

"More of a personal assistant." He said offhandedly, as if everyone in Gotham had one to spare.

"Oh, um, okay." She smiled nervously. "You look great by the way. Spiffy." She laughed half heartedly but she meant it. Oswald always looked like something out of an old Victorian book.

"Thanks. So do you.".

"So," she breathed after a moment of silence, "Is this is a date?" Maya blurted.

" _Wha_ –" Oswald's complexion, if possible, became even more pale. "W-what…" Clearing his throat he attempted again. "What do you…"

"I just–"

"I mean…"

"…with the driver and the secrecy and the formal wear…"

"I've never done–"

"…this in a while."

"Maya."

"Oswald."

Both paused awkwardly. He ducked his head. She bit her lip and stared at her hands twisting in her lap. She vowed to murder Julia when she got back.

"This is ridiculous." She giggled realizing how nervous the both of them were.

"Not the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." He tilted his head thoughtfully.

Curious, she turned to face him. "What is the most ridiculous thing you've ever done?"

He turned to her, his face expressionless. "Killed a man for a sandwich."

Maya and Oswald laughed all the way to their destination.

(°^°)

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Mm-hm. Though how am I supposed to– _Oh_." Maya laughed nervously as Oswald pulled her out of the car and tugged her along. She alternated between bouncing in giddiness and stumbling into him every time he pulled her away from the crowded area.

Wherever they were headed the smell of fresh popcorn, hot dogs, and candy was strong and the air grew warmer but not unpleasant. People of all ages and accents were chatting and laughing excitedly, buzzers were going off above the music that was playing, and the ground below her twisted.

"Open them."

Bright, shimmering lights tangled around the branches above her between red, yellow, and orange leaves. Small carts placed a moderate distance from one another, some selling food, offering prizes for games won, and hot beverages. Long winding concrete pathways glittered under her feet in multi-colored confetti, branching out into different sections of the area. Young and old of different classes and backgrounds were crowded around each other, sharing memories not unlike the ones being pulled from her own past visits here.

"Oh wow! Is this Robinson Park?" She grinned, lightly squeezing Oswald's arm.

"The one and only."

"I haven't been here since I was a teenager." It was the largest and oldest park in Gotham, and despite being surrounded by one of the worser areas of the city the festivals and events drew people of all classes.

She looked questioningly at her new friend. It didn't explain the dressing up however, and if her memory served her correctly then they were heading someplace deeper and grander in the park. Her eyes slowly moved up and settled on the large, round dome of the amphitheater.

"You really, _really_ shouldn't have." She protested, managing to keep a thankful but firm tone.

Oswald held up a hand, producing two tickets. "Say no more. I really, really wanted to."

She didn't know what to say. Oswald had practically rolled out the red carpet this evening for them. She knew how to treat herself occasionally but Maya was a simple girl and this was all a bit overwhelming. However, letting it get to her would ruin their night and she really did like Oswald. Though it raised several questions she decided to keep calm and enjoy it guilt free.

"Have you ever been here before?" She asked, feeling more grounded once escorted to their seats with a pamphlet in hand.

"Oh, many times. Since I was a young boy. Actually," he smiled sheepishly, "As soon as school would let out I would beg my mother to come here, I snuck in a handful of times to watch rehearsals."

Maya smiled. "It was your home from home. Were you ever found out?"

"I was." A smug look passed his features. "But I still managed to get in more often than not. I was known as the eyes and ears of this place for quite some time."

"Was it just yourself? Were you in any of your school's plays."

"I didn't have friends." His lips thinned, bright blue eyes diverted back to the pamphlet wrung between his hands. "Just my mother. And as for school plays or even smaller, classroom plays, well, those were casted more on looks and popularity then talent. I would handled the sound, lighting, and tuning– or at church."

"Well…" Maya spoke softly, leaning closer, his sharp eyes focused on her. "If I were there I would have been your friend. We would have put together a backyard play. I was a huge dork though." She smiled. "And nothing much has changed."

"My, who would have thought. Did you ever do anything unbecoming? Ever bullied anyone? Stole something? Joined a gang?" He prodded. "Snuck in any– what?"

Maya shoulders wracked in silent laughter, only growing worse at his persistence and disbelieving look. "No way." She shook her head. "Okay, to give you a picture, one time I was sent to the principal's office because they thought I was skipping classes. I cried the _whole_ time, I thought I would be suspended. Turns out my teachers just forgot I was there because I was so quiet. I was not cool at all in any sense of the word." She smiled at the memory, having never told anyone that before, she felt so silly for it now.

Oswald stared at her unamused causing her to laugh all over again. It seemed they were definitely two opposites of the same coin. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. As the chatter died down and the lights dimmed she could still feel his eyes on her.

The show had been amazing. It was rare that she got to go out and do nicer things that didn't involve hangovers or strangers texting you embarassing pictures from the night before. Instead of heading back to the lights and music they strolled deeper into the park. She didn't mind at all, the crowds were a bit of an overload after sitting in a dimly lit stadium for so long. Oswald asked more questions about her life that she wouldn't normally tell someone she just met, but the more he listened the more open she felt towards him.

She learned less about him though, he didn't have any siblings or close family members or friends. She could tell as he was reserved and out of place among everyone else, including her, like he didn't do things such as this very often or at all. He talked and dressed strange, his hairstyle and eyes were as sharp and crooked as his nose, and he fumbled for words when nervous – but Maya found him sweet and drawn to him as time passed.

They came across a shooting booth, her lingering eyes halted Oswald's steps. The man in charge of the booth took one look at them, his mouth curved upwards when he spotted seemingly easy targets. Maya always hated these games but she tried her hand anyway, laughing all the while. Oswald was surprisingly efficient with an air gun and had shot all the targets down in quick succession. Not only did he win her a stuffed penguin but a winter themed charm bracelet as well.

"Easy as pie." He beamed, barely finishing clasping the bracelet onto her wrist as Maya pulled him into a hug.

There was a small gazebo a bit off the path, Maya hurriedly made her way towards it, yelling over her shoulder for Oswald to follow. The white paint was chipping, lending it's beauty to the shiny, wet blades of grass surrounding it. Swirling designs of faeries and horses were nearly faded, most covered with gang graffiti and names of people who may or may not still be alive. Maya stepped inside and Oswald slowly limped inside, his umbrella dragging and scraping across the wood and leaves. What was once deep shades of orange and purple in the sky was transforming into a darker, quieter view and the moon was rising to take center stage. She could barely make out the events from the festival, there was only murmurs noise and hazy lights now.

Rain pattered lightly on top of the gazebo.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while." She swiped the dusty bench and sat down patting the space next to her. "When I was little I thought I would be far away from this place. I think everyone feels that way and then you just grow up and time passes away."

"Do you still want to leave Gotham?" He asked, and she was sure she heard some sort of pride for the city welled up inside the innocent question.

"No. Not really." Her reply was sincere. "But sometimes I feel like I'm stuck here, or rather in certain situations, but it's all right. It's just one of those cities, you know? It swallows you up."

"Which doesn't explain why it hasn't done the same to you yet." He said, voice surprisingly low and deep.

"I dunno…I'm not a cop or a thug so…maybe I'm just one of the future victims then." It was meant to be a joke, but the last words tightened in her throat. "Like Alex." She finished softly, turning to look at him.

Oswald stared thoughtfully at her, his fingers twisted his umbrella around between his legs digging into the wood, and a heavy weight settled on her chest. His eyes were like a silent challenge, daring her to take back those words, their previous conversations proved he didn't accept that type of attitude of oneself. It reminded her of the conversation they had when she first came back, of the dream the same night. Heat crept up her face and she wished she could take the words back, look on the brighter side of things. If only she could find the missing piece to some answer or truth.

The rain came down heavier and Oswald opened his umbrella to shield them from the tiny splatters invading the gazebo. Maya hugged her stuffed penguin tightly and scooted next to Oswald, his red nose and pale face misleading as she leaned into him, drawing her legs up. He stiffened momentarily at the contact, she held her breath until he relaxed prompting her to snuggle closer. Minutes passed and the rain failed to let up, the sky grew darker and the lights and people were fading away ready to sleep and recharge until the next event. For a moment, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the entire park. It made her feel like a kid again, stomping in the puddles to cool off and racing her brother home before the streetlights came on. It made her feel alive.

"I don't feel that way about Gotham. Quite the opposite, in fact." Oswald's voice came quiet but rumbled strongly in his chest, she knew most people must underestimate it because of his appearance, but deep down she could hear something determined and knowing.

She listened very closely as if the future depended on it, she didn't know what was his endgame to these talks – if they had any – but she listened nonetheless. A mixture of excitement, confusement, and anxiousness was permanently tied together in her mind about him now.

Maya wrapped her coat tighter around her but she couldnt move away, not even if she wanted to. "How do you feel then?"

Her body shook slightly as he chuckled underneath her. "Wouldn't you like to know." He mused.

"I would. So, why don't you tell me? I mean, don't leave me in suspense. You can at least offer me a blue pill or a red pill."

"Once again, I'm lost by your reference."

"Tell me your secrets." She poked his leg.

Oswald hummed as if contemplating, he shifted behind her and chuckled. "It would ruin all the fun. Besides, I've too many and they all come out eventually."

Maya opened her mouth to question him when she was interrupted, a man barely distinguished through the sheet of rain was running towards them shouting for their attention.

"Mr. Cobblepot! Sir!" It was Oswald's assistant, huffing and soaking wet. Maya immediately jumped up concerned but both man seemed unperturbed.

"Yes Butch, what is it?" Oswald spoke in a short, clipped tone she'd never heard him use before.

The man panted and leaned against the gazebo to catch his breath. "There's a, uh," the man's eyes shifted to her before turning back to his boss, "situation." He finished lamely.

One of many questions that had been in her mind during the night came forth once more. Just what did Oswald do? Was it so important that his assistant had to search for him in the middle of the night while raining? But it was a question that would have to be for another time as Oswald sighed and stood. "My sincerest apologies friend." He placed a hand on the small of her back. "We'll have to cut this lovely evening short I'm afraid. I have business to attend to."

(•v•)

"How was your date, Boss?"

Oswald slammed the car door and they pulled away from Maya's apartment. "Peachy." He mumbled, his mind still occupied on everything that happened this evening. "And it wasn't a date." He added.

His fist clenched, nails digging into the palm of his skin, cold knuckles pressed against his mouth. He let out a satisfied hum, a low chuckle rising from his throat. He was still buzzing from the conversation he had with Maya, how she touched and opened herself up to him so bashful yet trusting, her trembling lips that contradicted the light he saw beneath it all. He found himself wanting to greedily snatch every reaction he elicited from her, squeeze it dry and let it bled into his skin leaving him warm and satiated.

Oswald's eyes shot up to the back of Butch's head. He had no intention of draining her dry– it became much harder to mold. How did Fish and Zsasz do it so easily? Fish had Butch and Liza waiting at her feet, blinded by admiration and loyalty. Zsasz had his fun then and brainwashed the man to who he is now, although there was definite benefits to both he had to continue playing his own games – and he was excellent at starting from scratch.

"We need to make a quick stop along our way Butch."

Oswald sniffed, the smell of mustard burning his nostrils. "Hello," he smiled at the bored looking employee behind the counter, the sound of smacking gum echoing in the vacant place. "Is your manager in?"

The mop haired employee blinked. "Why? Do you need an application or something?" When Oswald didn't respond the man arched his brow. "I mean, I think he's busy right now, so…"

"I just," Oswald's voice rose for a second in frustration before he inhaled deeply. "Is he in? _Yes_ or _no_? It's a simple question. I don't need to speak to you."

The employee still looked uninterested and uncaring, it was only after Butch walked in and stood beside his boss that the teen straightened, his teeth visibly clacking together in attention.

"I-is it an employee complaint?" He asked slowly, self consciously smoothing down his dirty apron.

"Mmm," Oswald rolled his eyes, not missing the lack of witnesses in the small restaraunt. "Something like that. Now," he gestured for him to get moving. "If you would be so kind. Today perhaps?"

The back door swung open noisily and the man in question came through, his brows furrowed in confusement. "Hello…I recognize you. Maya's friend right? You were here that day." Oswald made his way behind the counter despite the employee's blubbering protests and worried looks he shot the manager. "She's not here." The manager's voice rose, his eyes moving questioningly from Oswald to Butch. "What can I do for you?"

"Since you ask, there is one small thing you could do." Oswald smiled. "If we could discuss it somewhere private."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that…Ms. Peyton can no longer work here anymore."

The manager crossed his arms, his face scrunching up in confusement. "Well, I would need to hear that from Maya _herself_ , after working here for years." He arched an eyebrow.

"Do you really? I just told you after all." He smiled cheerfully. "And I need you to tell her that. No matter how much she asks for her job back or why she lost it in the first place. She's moving on to better things."

The mop haired employee edged back from the counter, his shoes squeaking loudly, signalling a sense of unease throughout the shop at the two mysterious customers. Cars sped by and rays of light seeped through the shop's blinds, illuminating the grimy tiles.

The manager's throat bobbed, and his face hardened in false confidence. "And I _still_ need to hear that from her." He informed, voice rising with agitation. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here. _Hey_!" The manager marched forward as Butch begin closing the blinds one by one. Oswald stepped in front of him, his hands raising in an attempt to calm him down.

"You'll fire her." He repeated. "Tomorrow morning she comes in at eight. Say you're overstaffed or selling the place, I could care less." Oswald shrugged, his smile never leaving even as his tone became harder.

The manager's face reddened considerably, and Oswald followed the slow descent of swear from his forehead into the collar of his shirt. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted. "Get out of my shop! And you stay away from that girl." The man jabbed his finger into his shoulder, causing him to stumble back. In three strides Butch was right behind them, the teen had ducked somewhere to cower under the counter.

Oswald smiled tightly and wiped his suit. "I assure you sir, I am nothing more than a concerned friend."


End file.
